


Stranger

by heeroluva



Category: Transformers, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Holography, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstanding, Other, Robot Sex, Robots, Spark Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam meets Bee's hologram for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bexi_jade](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bexi_jade).



There was someone sitting in his car. No. There was someone sitting in Bee. Someone sitting in Bee that he didn’t know. Bee wasn’t doing anything to get the person out either. So that meant that Bee knew the person which was unlikely. Or. That the person had done something to Bee.

Running, Sam threw open the car door and reached to grab the strangers arm. And his hand went right through ?

Sam stumbled back, but the strange man suddenly moved, grabbing him and pulling him into the car, and he was very solid. Bee started to drive as the man held him down, and Sam struggled to get free. “Hey, what the hell. Let me go. Bee. Bee! Come on, you’ve got to help me here. What the hell have you done to Bee?”

Sam’s eyes went wide as the man’s eyes suddenly glowed blue, blue like a Transformer’s eyes, blue like Bee’s eye. “Bee?” Sam whispered in disbelief. “Is that you?”

There was a chirp from the radio, and then static at the same time the man nodded. Bee’s radio had been damaged in the last fight against the Decepticons and apparently that was a harder fix than his damaged voice box, so Bee had very limited means of communication. It had been depressing for all of them.

Sam took a moment to really look at him, and wow. The man was big, and buff, and very blond. Did he mention big? He was like a cross between Vin Diesel and Chris Pine. Tentatively he ran his hand down his arm. He was surprised by the warmth, imaging it would be cool to the touch like Bee. “So what is this then? Some sort of high tech hologram?”

There was another chirp which Sam took for agreement. This was weird. If Bee could do this before, he didn’t understand why he’d never seen it until now. Then suddenly the man, the hologram, no Bee leaned forward to kiss him, and it suddenly made sense. The lips brushed against his own lightly, and Sam kissed back for one brief instance before pushing him away. “Bee, why? I mean not to say this isn’t great, but it’s a little weird, and I’m really confused right now, but why? You don’t need to do this for me. I liked what we were doing before.”

The seat massaged him gently, causing Sam to smile at the caress. “Bee, I’m in love with you. The giant robot you. I don’t have any problem with what you are. I knew when we started this relationship. And no offense but it’s weird thinking about being with a hologram. Hot, I’ll admit. But weird. I want to picture you, when I’m with you not some random guy.”

A sudden series of chirps and the hologram disappeared. Sam suddenly found himself on the ground as Bee transformed before he was lifted into the air and set on Bee’s chest.

They hadn’t done this for a while, hadn’t had the chance or the privacy, but they both needed it, particularly with Bee’s muteness. As Sam stripped off his clothes, he couldn’t help but marvel at the spark that was revealed as Bee parted his chest plates. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to it. As the pleasure overtook them both, they sank into each other once again whole together.


End file.
